


Conceptual nerds guide to chakra

by CuttingStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: As for lemons possible in the future but not right now, Be ye prepared for possible gender bending among other things, F/M, Hinata Is definitely in the harem you have been warned don’t like that don’t read assholes, Multi, Oc naruto - Freeform, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto, There will be cursing, Training, Well not really kagaya is a thing, oc Danzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuttingStar/pseuds/CuttingStar
Summary: When you reincarnate and nerd as Naruto   Armed with pre-existing knowledge of elemental exercises, and ideas Involving the laws of physics and possibly chemistry and worst of all, HIS MOTHER best believe a timeline is definitely about to be fucked up... More
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The great the terrible the… Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking liberties… All of them… They are mine
> 
> But please keep in mind this summer for our first … Well second but I want to get experience before I go back to that one so if you don’t wanna read from an amateur leave now or forever hold your peace

Naruto‘s POV

A truck huh.... honestly not the worst way I could’ve went,shure it hurt but it was over quickly  
But I’ll be honest kind of figured they’d be a lot more light in the afterlife… And a lot less squeezing...FUCK!!!!

It was at this moment I found a reason to whale like a little bitch

I mean you would too If you had your heads Squeezed the way mine was I could’ve sworn I felt my skull bend which shouldn’t be possible unless… DOUBLE FUCK 

No need to Panic I just have to wait and open my eyes to be sure sure it feels like I’m being carried, and now I’ve been handed over… I think it’s better to just get a look... I am shocked that is one pretty giant… Although those purple eyes look familiar pretty rare but not nearly as rare as the blood red hair……TRIPLE F.... Forget it I refuse to be surprised anymore I guess fate wants to screw me over, too bad I’m not gonna let it... well not if I can help it’

So Our protagonist manages to get himself kidnaped,Almost blown up (almost got whiplash from the fall On that note

and then I was kidnapped, I guess that’s not the worst thing that could’ve happened I guess

Until I realized....

Hopelessly if I’m following cannon...

My parents are about to die and there’s nothing I can do about it....

I know what it’s like to be an orphan

I lived it during my past life...

Waking up and questioning why 

Was I given up, did they die????

And never knowing 

Just this time....

I have to watch it happen....

Sure the questions won’t be there… But would this be any better

Dad used the seal....  
So can’t save him....

And then by some work of God – thank you Mr. Shinigami-sama –

Something unexpected happened

When my old man sealed the Half  
nine tails 

He sealed the other half inside my mom and was immediately impaled by said fox

....And then the world faded To black


	2. Babyhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only came out as fast as it did because my chapters are short for now I’m going to be working on getting them longer … I was tempted to skip being a baby being a toddler and skipping to childhood but I feel like too many stories do that and don’t have a decent explanation for changes in behavior I can’t do that

3rd person POV  
“Status report Danzo.”

“ Physically More than half the village was wiped out however the farms are relatively untouched. We did lose A lot of ninja but only really the ones that were stupid enough to charge the tailed beast, without the muscle to back them up. So in conclusion while the village is trashed this isn’t a situation we can’t bounce back from.” says The thirds right hand man in a stoic tone.

“And their Moral.” 

“It’s painfully low Hiruzen, we are all grieving with no outlet… I lost my last student Hiruzen!!!!”

“Danzo.”

“No Hiruzen we aren’t putting this off I considered that girl a daughter...”

“Danzo!!!”

“What you didn’t think I would notice? she was the only Jinchuriki in the village, that her tailed beast destroyed! - we both know what happens when a bijuu is extracted from anybody, it spells almost immediate DEATH!”

“DANZO!!!!”Hiruzen finally succeeds in interrupting his friends rant”Calm down she’s not dead...”

“What...But how there’s no way in hell her body would’ve been strong enough to handle the nine tails after extraction… And BIRTH!!!”

”It appears Minato found a way Around it. He appears to have split the Ninetails between his son and his wife... I only wish he left a way around the paperwork he left me… Soooooooooooo Old Freind... do you still want the...” Hiruzen never quite got to finish his question on account of his old friend substituting with a log with A message taped to it

(Sorry old friend.  
I know better than to be a kage in a Time with one or possibly to Uzumaki pranksters, peacetimes or not, that’s begging for your coffin to be made in paperwork so that you may be buried in it... even I’m not that desperate- good luck finding a replacement though)

“Damn you minato!!!!”

Naruto’s POV  
month 1-3

I do believe I have been scarred for life.

Is it wrong that I wish I have never seen this guy happy

No I mean really it’s disturbing

It’s just like seeing a teacher that you know doesn’t like your class smile … *Shiver* but hey I guess this means commonsense doesn’t apply anymore… Or it does and some thing else happened… Timelines are confusing

On a slightly more terrible note for the past three weeks I have been learning the terrors of being a baby

Can’t go to the bathroom when you want to shit you got a wait and shit yourself

Can’t quite open your mouth and ask for anything to eat because your vocal cords are underdeveloped your tongue is too stiff and Worst of all…you have no teeth … I know what you’re thinking what makes this so bad… To be worse than everything else… Well I’ll tell you we have all at one point had an addiction to Ramen,and if you haven’t then you definitely are not me.

And it would appear that in this world this addiction is hereditary... Great right? Wrong all I get is baby milk and I get to smell her eat Ramen… You don’t know the pain!!!

Well of course I guess you do after all…

i’ve gone insane enough to start talking to myself…

On a better note I’ve picked up some words here and there and I’m definitely sure that the people around me are speaking Japanese.  
I really wasn’t sure at first

But I am almost sure anyone who’s ever watch any anime with parental figures learned the Japanese word for mom-that in the phrase -*thank you for the meal.*  
,but most definitely the former.

Indeed.

I have plans for that word.

indeed I have plans.

I’m going to bide my time until I can confidently pronounce the word

The very moment I have enough teeth to take my first bite of Ramen

And I can say “ka-san” clearly enough to be nearly recognizable

I’m going to steal it out my mom’s bowl

And then use the opportunity to say my first word

Perhaps It will be enough to keep me from death  
And if not it will make a fine last meal...

Would you want to die with the taste of baby milk in your mouth?

No I definitely would not

On a sidenote why do people ever want to be reincarnated???

At most all I can do right now is think of theories that I probably won’t remember later 

Well that is unless I can find a way to write it in my mind or I somehow remember but how would I do that…

More to theorize later I suppose

3 months later

Soooooo an obvious lesson I learned today is that often times things aren’t as scary in real life… But my mother was not one of those times.

It’s nothing I did per se but I think the villager said something that ticked her off.

I wanted to giggle at the look on their faces

I really did…

But I was busy shitting myself...

May that rage never be pointed at me…

On a better note I learned how to enter my mind scape

So like anybody with a decent head on their shoulders I started writing on the walls my theories for chakra usage and if my theory is right if it’s for in here I won’t be able to forget ...thoughts for later

I’m also practicing pronunciation...

But it’s trying to speak a language you don’t know… With a Bee sting on your tongue...

By the end of the first year

I could finally feel comfortable enough with taking that I put my plan into action... or I would’ve if the old man hadn’t caught me before I could pull the Ramen off her chapsticks...

But hey no more baby milk 

Another important development is that when I re-entered my mind scape the writing was gone so that’s not a viable method to remember things 

I can crawl now however…

Another interesting lesson Learning another language from scratch “kind of“ it’s weird I mean it’s especially not like Spanish class because you don’t have a teacher... no my mom doesn’t count on account she can actually teach me the language as she doesn’t know English... or that I know English… Or even what English is.

But at least there are baby books...thank’s again Shinigami Sama(funny I wasn’t this religious in my past life...)

Also...

I met Sasuke...

Now that was a case and half...

Hey ever been kissed by a baby?  
No???

Then let me tell you it’s definitely wet

And awkward if you know “he’s” a “boy”

Worse yet you can’t be mad at because “he” doesn’t know any better and neither should you

I was panicking all inside...

even had this whole speech going about how *I could never be married* 

Imagine the awkwardness of bathtime… I’m finding out that “he” wasn’t a “guy”

But even so I learned my lesson never let your guard down again...

Also I learned a few important things … Danzo is a grandpa figure to me That mom leaves me with when she’s on missions. And may I say… The weirdest experience of my life”s” has changed… I didn’t even know he could baby talk... it’s even more shocking... I saw him do a happy dance when I giggled from the shock... so yes Grandpas I have two of those now... it’s kind of nice... although I don’t think he acts like this around mom...

But those thoughts crashed broken and then rammed it self into the nearest quasar when I I asked myself “does this make him a *tsudere....*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make the story like and easy to read but I make no promises
> 
> Please do comment I know I’m not the best at writing but improvement is made through criticism by oneself and others

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re going to flame please leave an Amatratsu  
> I’ll read those first on a sidenote one this is a harem two few spots are guaranteed but I will add them to the pairings as they come


End file.
